The study is designed to test the heterogeneous responses of different patients with glucose 6 phosphatase deficiency in hydrolyzing and absorbing glucose when administered raw starches from different sources. When divergent results are obtained, family studies are persued. Further, the results obtained are applied to the management of the patients with glucose 6 phosphatase deficiency. Attempts are underway attempting to incorporate the various starches into acrylamide gels and then determine whether the heterogeneity can be shown using serum from the patients.